


There's a Hair on It

by Flandusgirl



Series: Gallavich Fics [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dildo light saber, i can't help the cuteness, im sorry, no im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian messes around with Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Hair on It

"No. Ian get that the fuck away from me." Mickey held up his finger as a warning, backing up as Ian held up the massive dildo. "I'm fucking serious, Ian. Put it down!" Mickey yelled, running away from Ian when the younger boy started to chase him with the dildo. "Ian!" Mickey yelled while Ian made light saber noises, swinging the thing around like a sword. Mickey ran around the pillar, trying to get away from him. But next thing he knew, the dildo was hitting him smack in the face. 

"Ha!" Ian yelled with a victorious smile, his arms in the air like he won a marathon. 

"That's disgusting!" Mickey yelled with a horrified look on his face. He looked at Ian and the ginger let out a loud laugh. "What?" Mickey asked, looking at him. 

"Hold on." Ian pulled his phone out and turned the camera on, holding it close to Mickey's face. He snapped a picture and started to laugh again. Mickey huffed and snatched the phone, turning it around to see what was so funny. 

"Oh. My. GOD!" Mickey screamed and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. "That's so gross!" Mickey grabbed a piece of bathroom tissue and held it up to his face. "Ew. Ew. Ew." Mickey whined and pulled the massive hair off of his cheek. "I'm gonna throw up." Mickey gagged. 

"That was fucking hilarious." Ian laughed as he walked into the bathroom, leaning against the door frame. 

"No it fucking wasn't." Mickey pulled all of his clothes off and turned towards the shower to turn it on. 

"Oh come on. You don't wanna play with the big dildo tonight?" Ian cooed and Mickey flipped him off. 

"Fuck you very much." He murmured and got in the shower, the hot water running over his face to burn the germs away. He heard the shower curtain pull back and he felt arms around his waist. “I hate you so much.” Mickey murmured but leaned back against Ian.

“No you don’t. You love me.” Ian smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Mickey’s neck. “Say it. Come on, you love me.” Mickey sighed heavily but smiled softly and bit his lip.

“Fine. I love you.” Mickey murmured and turned around in Ian’s arms to look up at him. “Happy now?” Mickey asked and Ian smiled widely. 

“Yes. I’m very happy.” Ian smiled and dipped his head down to press a kiss to Mickey’s lips. “Now you just need to say that in front of witnesses and I’ll be the happiest boy in the world.” Mickey rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck, pressing himself closer. 

“Not gonna happen.” Mickey grinned and Ian pouted. 

“I hate you.” Ian murmured and pulled Mickey closer to his chest. 

“No you don’t, lover boy.” Mickey smiled and buried his face into Ian’s neck. “Now let my shower and I’ll let you use one of /our/ toys tonight.” That seemed to cheer Ian up and Mickey rolled his eyes once again. “Weirdo.” Mickey murmured with a smile and turned around to finish his shower.


End file.
